Memory
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: El argumento es clásico, Inglaterra tiene un accidente de coche y a causa de ello, pierde la memoria. Francia y los demás deberán ayudarle a recordar no solo quién es y su historia, si no que les quería... pero eso no es tan fácil cuando además se es la representación antropomórfica de un país. ¡Historia ya escrita! ¡Actualización regular! ¡Vuelve el FrUK de los viernes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Anda, ahora no me acuerdo, ese tipo, sí... ¿sabes de quién hablo? Ese que hacia esos dibujitos tan monos que eran como países... ¿Sí? se llamaba algo como ¿Hime...? ¿Himo...? ¿Himaruya?_

**Summary:** _El argumento es clásico, Inglaterra tiene un accidente de coche a causa del que pierde la memoria, Francia y los demás deberán ayudarle a recordar no solo quién es y su historia, si no que les quería... pero eso no es tan fácil cuando además se es la representación antropomórfica de un país._

* * *

**Memory**

Francia entra al hospital, junto a los niños y algunas de las naciones que sean amigos de Inglaterra y estén preocupados, porque ha tenido un accidente muy grave conduciendo, era un lugar de conducir por la derecha y él, que va al revés, se despistó... y ahora está en coma. Canadá se ha llevado a América a comprar chucherías a la máquina para todos y Seychelles, Nueva Zelanda y Australia, juegan a videojuegos en un rincón del cuarto a los pies de la cama donde el inglés aún está inconsciente.

Francia, habla suavemente con Japón sentados en el silloncito del cuarto, mirando de reojo al inglés cada dos o tres minutos. Es evidente que está ansiosito, pero la personalidad de Japón es perfeeeectaaaa para alguien que está en esas. Se escucha la máquina con el latido del corazón del inglés a lo lejos.

Hay algunos miembros del servicio secreto británico a las puertas del cuarto durante todo el día. Al poco rato de hablar con Japón, cuando entra la enfermera al rondín de la tarde, Francia se levanta y camina hasta la cama, escuchando una vez más a la mujer repetirle la misma historia del cerebro inflamado del inglés y que despertará cuando despierte.

Que justamente es ahora.

Japón se excusa con suavidad y sale al pasillo topando se a Suiza y explicándole lo sucedido.

—Oh! Dieu soit loué! —el francés se agacha sobre la cama y como paso número uno le acaricia el pelo al inglés y le besa los labios—. Angleterre, ¿cómo estás?

Inglaterra no le devuelve el beso, parpadeando y moviéndose un poco, aun no del todo consciente.

La enfermera, que estaba revisando el suero en ese momento, mira al inglés y luego a la pantallita del computador de signos vitales tomando un par de notas antes de pedirle a Francia que salga del cuarto (y ser ignorado por completo) y dirigirse a la puerta en busca del doctor en turno.

—¿Estás bien? —Francia le toma de la mano y mira a la enfermera cuando le pide que se vaya —. Oui, Oui, traiga al docteur!

—Wha... —susurra con la boca pastosa intentando soltarse de la mano y llevándoselas a los ojos que le duelen. Francia aprieta la mano y le suelta, mirándole y acariciándole el pelo y la cara.

—Estas bien, estas en el hospital —susurra.

—Hospital —susurra con las manos en la cara aun, para si mismo. Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Seychelles se acercan a la cama la notar que está despierto ya.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta la africana suavemente.

—Tuviste un accidente —explica Nueva Zelanda.

—Nos has dado un susto de muerte —protesta Australia.

—De muerte, literal —agrega el neozelandés

—¿Un... accidente? —pregunta el inglés.

—Oui, uno grave, todo culpa de la necedad de manejar por el lado incorrecto de la calle —le riñe Francia.

—Manejando... —susurra y baja las manos de su cara con ese tono de voz especial, les mira y se sonroja un poquito al ver a Francia, porque le parece MUY atractivo.

Australia sonríe y Seychelles saca el teléfono para avisar a Canadá y a América de que ya está despierto.

—Oui, manejando. ¿Cómo te sientes, Cher? —pregunta el francés acariciándole el pelo y sonriendo un poquito al ver que se sonroja normalmente—. Veo que la sangre empieza a circular bien —beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño tensándose.

—Who are you?

* * *

_Bieeeen, nuevo FrUK de los viernes. Esta vez no es del medievo, si no de la actualidad. ¿Qué se puede decir? No es un argumento muy innovador, pero fue un experimento. Siempre estamos haciendo experimentos. Imaginad que este quería subirlo SOLO tras terminar LVER y ahí sigue la cosa... . Lo siento, es como una travesía por el desierto._

_En fin, volviendo al que nos acomete, estuviste a punto de tener un capítulo mucho más largo, pero el FrUK de los viernes tiene este estilo, como en Ye tem (últimamente me ha dado por eso) y aunque siempre me saben a poco siendo tan cortos, a la gente le gusta porque así no le toma mucho tiempo de leer..._


	2. Chapter 2

Francia se ríe un poquito pensando que es broma.

—Tu príncipe azul... ¿Tú quién eres, Rosbif? —bromea. Australia sonríe también y Seychelles se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo una vez ha mandado el mensaje.

—¿My what?... ¿Yo quién...? —se plantea Inglaterra—. No lo sé... ¿Cómo me ha llamado?

Francia le sigue mirando, esta vez un poco menos sonriente.

—Venga ya, Angleterre —protesta no muy seguro.

—England? —pregunta Australia inseguro.

El inglés les mira a los dos sin saber de qué hablan. El francés frunce el ceño cuando se abre la puerta.

—England is a place —responde apretándo los ojos por que le duele la cabeza.

—Lord United Kingdom, ya está usted despierto! —saluda el doctor. Inglaterra no le hace ni caso porque no se relaciona con ese nombre, pero levanta la cabeza al notar que llega más gente, un poco incómodo rodeado de todos esos extraños que le tratan con tanta familiaridad.

—Docteur... Hay algo mal aquí —hace notar Francia mirando a Inglaterra nervioso.

—Sir, necesito que salgan todos para poder valorar a Lord United Kingdom —pide el doctor mirándoles a todos.

—Dice que no sabe quién es —comenta Seychelles mientras se dirige a la puerta y el inglés agradece que el medico les eche.

Francia mira al inglés con preocupación caminando hacia la puerta y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Cómo se siente, Sir? —pregunta el doctor acercándose a él y mirando el monitor.

—¿Sir? ¿Por qué todos me llaman de formas diferentes? Me duele la cabeza.

—Por ahora no se preocupe como le llamemos. Yo soy su médico, Cole y lo he atendido desde que llegó aquí hace tres días —sonríe un poco—. Voy a alimentarle el antiinflamatorio y a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Le parece bien?

Asiente.

—Este es un cuestionario primario para evaluarle. Tranquilícese, si no sabe las respuestas no se angustie, vamos a conseguir que tarde o temprano las recuerde, ok?

Inglaterra asiente de nuevo, nervioso. El nombre toma la tabla y le sonríe.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—I do not know.

—¿Dónde vive?

—In England? They call me England and I speak english.

—Bien, vive usted en England. ¿En qué ciudad?

—I do not know... —suspira.

—Bien, bien. No se preocupe —sonríe un poco —. ¿Sabe usted dónde está?

Mira por la ventana y alrededor buscando alguna pista.

—No tiene que hacer trampa, Sir. La memoria le vendrá poco a poco —indica con voz tranquila—. ¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

—No... —y se da cuenta de que no sabe qué día ni qué hora es, así que se pone nervioso—. ¿Qué día es? ¿Me lo puede decir?

—Yes. Hoy es trece de setiembre de dos mil trece. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda antes del accidente?

—Nothing, me han dicho que yo iba conduciendo, pero no sé ni qué coche tengo. ¿Y la hora?

—¿Recuerda usted ALGO? De antes del accidente, no tiene que ser sobre el accidente Estamos en Canadá, ¿recuerda haber llegado aquí?

—Canada... —susurra y seguramente es lo peor que podría pasar, de Estados Unidos quizás se acordaría mejor, del canadiense no se acuerda ni cuando está sano—. No... Yo... No —le mira desconsolado y se mira las manos—. Debo tener un trabajo que no requiere esfuerzo físico, no tengo callos en las manos —mira a la puerta—. Y tengo bastantes amigos... debo ser alguien importante porque hay unos hombres con traje en mi puerta que parecen serios y...

—Sir, sir... no se presione —le pone una mano en el hombro—. La información está ahí, en su cabeza, solo no la recuerda ahora. El ansia y la presión no ayudan mucho en estos casos; por ahora necesito que descanse y duerma; sus amigos estarán aquí en el día y pediré a alguien que se quede con usted durante la noche. No se presione y no se preocupe... está en buenas manos.

—¿Puede... contarme algunas cosas que usted sepa? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pide nervioso.

—Yes, seguro, sólo deme un par de minutos.

* * *

_Resulta que al final la cosa es bastante grave... ¿Un review de apoyo a Inglaterra?_


	3. Chapter 3

El doctor camina hasta el baño y se mete ahí, espera un par de minutos y vuelve a salir en silencio mirando al inglés a ver si le reconoce.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el inglés parpadeando. El doctor sonríe y asiente.

—¿Se acuerda de cómo me llamo?

—Cole, dijo usted, me parece —responde un poco inseguro. Él asiente bastante conforme.

—Bien —suspira y se cruza de brazos sobre la cama —. Vamos muy bien, me quería hacer usted unas preguntas.

—Yes... ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Me incomoda su familiaridad, sin conocerles y ¿quién soy yo?

Le mira a los ojos unos segundos valorando qué contarle.

—Usted... es un funcionario público importante en su país. Trabaja como diplomático y vive en London —explica lentamente.

—Oh —asiente.

—Las personas que estaban aquí son... sus iguales, cada uno del país del que son. Aquí estaba el representante de Australia, el alto de pelo negro, New Zeland, más bajito con unos caireles, Seychelles, la chica, y... France. Usted representa a England.

—Entiendo —asiente—. Eso explica por qué entiendo también el francés.

—Yes. Tuvo usted un accidente en la carretera cuando se dirigía del aeropuerto a casa del diplomático Canadiense. Estamos en el Toronto General Hospital, como ya le dije hoy es veintisiete de Setiembre de dos mil trece, son las... —mira su reloj —, Nueve con treinta y cinco de la mañana, y tiene usted mucha suerte de estar entero, Mr. United Kingdom, el choque fue fuerte.

—Oh, thank you... Entonces todos ellos son compañeros de trabajo que estaban aquí —se muerde el labio—. Espero no haber aguado la reunión o algo parecido, ¿hay alguna forma de ponerme en contacto con mis jefes para solucionar esto?

—Sir, usted no se preocupe de sus jefes por ahora, todo el mundo ya está debidamente informado —sonríe un poco—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera comentar?

—I do not know, ¿hay algo que deba saber? ¿Dónde está mi familia?

—Me parece que las personas más cercanas a usted, son sus compañeros de trabajo. Creo que no tiene familia cercana, pero no se preocupe por eso, está aquí bien acompañado.

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira un poco desconsolado porque eso suena muy triste y solitario.

—Sus amigos llevan días aquí y se han mostrado muy preocupados por usted. Puedo decir que no ha pasado un solo momento solo desde que llegó.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y asiente un poco.

—¿Cuándo cree que pueda recuperar la memoria?

—Estos procesos duran un tiempo, sir. Poco a poco irá recuperando recuerdos, pero por el tipo de trauma que recibió, puede tomar días, semanas o incluso meses. No se mortifique por ello, la información está en su cabeza y nosotros y sus amigos le ayudaremos a recuperarla, ok?

—Bien... bien —asiente no muy convencido con eso.

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que le suba la dosis de analgésico y, a menos que me diga lo contrario, les dejaré pasar. ¿Le parece bien?

—Yes —asiente.

—Está usted bastante bien, Mr. United Kingdom, aunque se sienta desorientado. Su memoria a corto plazo está bien y eso parece ser buena noticia —sonríe el doctor caminando hacia la puerta—. Nos veremos en un rato.

El británico asiente y le sigue pareciendo raro que se dirijan a él con el nombre de su territorio en vez de con su nombre propio.

El doctor sale por la puerta y nos vamos a quedar mirando a Inglaterra un poco en lo que habla con el primer ministro y la reina y les explica a todos los demás que tiene amnesia post traumática y no recuerda absolutamente nada intentando recordar algo con lo que le han contado y las caras que ha visto.

* * *

_Bueno... vivirás Inglaterra, eso ya está bastante bien. Que dramas, ¿no?_


	4. Chapter 4

Un ratito más tarde se abre la puerta y el primero en entrar es Estados Unidos, seguido de bastante cerca de Francia.

—Iggy! —brincotea.

Inglaterra les mira nervioso al verles entrar, porque justo estaba recordando algo. Canadá entra tras Francia otra vez, mientras los demás se han quedado fuera para no agobiar.

—¿¡Cómo estás?! El doctor dice que no te acuerdas de nada, pero SEGURO te acuerdas de alguien tan awesome como yo —le sonríe acercándose más a la cama bebiendo cocacola y comiendo una chocolatina a la vez.

Inglaterra le mira nervioso porque él no estaba antes y el doctor no le ha dicho quién es.

—Hello —saluda tímidamente el canadiense pasando desapercibido.

—I'm sorry, míster, pero ahora no puedo recordar nada, espero recuperarme pronto —asegura el inglés diplomáticamente.

Francia mira al inglés en silencio, atentamente, Estados Unidos suelta una risotada y cuando Inglaterra nota la mirada le mira también y se sonroja otra vez, porque nadie se acostumbra a su presencia en diez minutos.

El francés sonríe un poco hacia el inglés al notar que ha llamado su atención por sobre la del americano. Le cierra un ojo. Inglaterra aparta la vista de Francia enseguida cuando le guiña el ojo, incomodo.

—¿Has oído como habla? —se burla el estadounidense mirando a Canadá.

—Me sería de mucha ayuda si pudieran presentarse, please —pide educadamente el inglés, mirándose las manos con las que juguetea nervioso en su falda.

Canadá le sonríe a Estados Unidos pensando que esto es raro de cojones.

—I am Mr. United States of America —indica con falsa seriedad y luego se bota de la risa despeinándole.

—Amerique, Amerique... espera un poco —indica el francés acercándose a la cama y hablando con suavidad—. No le molestes, no sabe quién eres.

—Oh... nice to meet you again —asiente para el americano y se vuelve al canadiense que dice su nombre suavemente, pero no le escucha porque se vuelve a Francia cuando se mueve mirándole nervioso.

Francia pone una mano suavemente encima de la cama, sin tocarle y mira a Canadá.

—Si sigues hablando a ese tono de voz... —le advierte un poco en riña, aunque con suavidad.

Inglaterra se vuelve al canadiense, que baja la cabeza, avergonzado. La mano de Francia se acerca un poquito a la de inglés, sutilmente. Sin sentir la mano del francés como una amenaza, no le presta atención mientras Canadá repite su nombre más fuerte y le indica que está es su casa y que puede estar tranquilo.

Francia asiente hacia Canadá, sonriéndole un poco y luego se gira al inglés.

—Nice to meet you too —responde Inglaterra para Canadá pensando que él y Estados Unidos se parecen mucho y no sabe cómo lograba diferenciarles.

—Je suis la République Française —indica el francés hacia Inglaterra con sonrisa franca—. Te conozco desde antes que todos los demás.

—El doctor me ha dicho quién es usted y los otros tres muchachos que estaban aquí antes —asiente—. Thank you por su tiempo y su preocupación.

El francés mueve la mano hasta que roza la suya en un movimiento muy muy suave y sutil. Inglaterra la aparta al notarlo, volviéndose al canadiense.

—Lamento haber echado a perder la reunión, supongo sabrán perdonar una circunstancia indeseable como esta.

—Come on! Ibamos a ir a ver el Hockey antier y por tu culpa no pudimos... Claro que mejor por Canadá porque destrozamos a los Maple Leafs —se ríe el estadounidense.

—Los marcadores de hockey no importan ahora, no le den lata a Angleterre —vuelve a reñir un poco Francia, protector mientras la enfermera entra al cuarto.

Canadá hace un gesto un poco de desagrado mientras Inglaterra les mira a los tres pensando que tienen mucha familiaridad para ser trabajadores diplomáticos.

* * *

_Bien, empezamos esta historia con este concepto de capítulos porque la gente estaba acostumbrada a "Ye tem" y decían que así era algo cortito y no agobiantes lo que leían, pero ahora hay peticiones de que los capítulos sean más largos, así que hagamos una encuesta en review. Quien quiera capítulos más largos que diga "Sí quiero" y quien le gusten así "No quiero" y la mayoría ganará. Estas autoras creen en la democracia._


	5. Chapter 5

—Sir, please... —pide la enfermera a América con amabilidad que se mueva para mover el suero y agregarle uno nuevo a la mezcla con el desinflamante—. Sería mejor que estuvieran solo dos personas adentro, el doctor me ha indicado que el paciente debe descansar.

Canadá les mira a sabiendas que le echarán a él.

—Amerique, quizás quieran ir afuera a jugar y a comer algo... yo puedo sentarme aquí a leer una revista en lo que Angleterre se duerme —indica el francés, con desinterés yendo a sentarse al sillón.

—Los demás van a querer entrar —advierte Canada

—Más aún a mi favor, si se queda uno de ustedes ya no podría entrar nadie —indica encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al inglés.

—Ohh... but...

—En serio, Amerique, no es molestia para mí quedarme a esperar a que se duerma —insiste el francés.

Inglaterra les mira nervioso pensando que se va a quedar solo con el francés.

—Mmmm... but...

—Allá afuera puedes jugar y hablar con tus hermanos, aquí voy a estar callándote todo el tiempo —Francia le mira con cierta severidad.

—I think... que deberían salir los tres y dejar que entraran los demás —interviene el inglés.

—Okay... okay... —eso de que le estén callando todo el rato hace el truco y cuando ya está en la puerta escucha a Inglaterra y sonríe un poquito.

—No quisiera ser descortés con nadie.

—Nah, todos van a entender que me quede yo —Francia hace un gesto con la mano mirando a Canadá e indicándole que salga, quien sigue a su hermano mientras Inglaterra se incomoda un poco.

—Why? —pregunta suavemente. Francia le sonríe un poquito, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo ahora que están solos.

—Bueno, tu y yo... somos muy cercanos —contesta vagamente sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad.

Inglaterra parpadea nervioso porque una mirada de Francia intensa a alguien es muy intensa, apartando la suya sin poder sostenérsela. El francés sonríe un poco y se levanta, acercándose a la cama.

—¿Qué significa eso? —susurra. El francés pone una mano en la cama, cerca de su pierna y le sonríe levemente.

—Significa que estamos juntos y yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie más —susurra otra vez con esa mirada intensa.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y abre la boca. Francia se humedece los labios y se pasa una mano por el pelo, pensando que esto es extraño.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? —pregunta acercando su mano a la pierna del inglés y volviendo a rozarle.

—I'm sorry —niega con la cabeza

—No pasa nada, sólo es extraño... espero que recuerdes pronto —le acaricia un poco la pierna y le mira a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Es... un poco incómodo.

—¿No reconocer a nadie?

—Yes —le mira—. Ni siquiera sé quién soy, ni cómo debo comportarme, usted dice que me quiere y... no puedo más que sentirme alagado por ello pero...

—Lo sé —cambia un poquito la expresión a una indescifrable—, finalmente, ahora mismo solo soy un desconocido para ti que te está diciendo cosas, pero... aunque tú no me recuerdes a mi o a los demás, nosotros si te recordamos a ti y te queremos. Actúa como puedas, como te salga.

—Maybe... usted pueda contarme más cosas, el doctor dijo que no tengo familia, sin mencionarle... —explica mirándole de reojo, nervioso aun pensando que es realmente muy guapo y que no sabe cómo ha conseguido que alguien así esté con él.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Llámame France... —le pide con suavidad tomando la silla que está en el cuarto y acercándola a la cama para sentarse en ella—. O Frog... —susurra.

—He notado eso, todos se refieren a mí por mi procedencia, pero... ¿Cuál es mi nombre? —pregunta ignorando el otro asunto pensando que debe haber oído mal.

El francés se acerca a la cama y con algunas pocas dificultades consigue bajar el barandal del lado del inglés. Se sienta en la silla y recarga un codo en el colchón, mirando al inglés.

—¿No te explicaron? —pregunta al sentarse. Inglaterra se sonroja apartándose un poquito nervioso sin saber si tiene o no que hacerlo.

—¿Explicarme qué?

—Lo que eres... lo que somos.

—Ah, yes... el doctor dijo que somos diplomáticos de diferentes países y que yo soy el inglés —asiente.

Los ojos azules le miran y vacila un poco pensando que si le dice lo que realmente son no va a creerle y lo tachara de loco. (No solo eso, es que como te crea se va a poner histérico de preocupación)

—Tu nombre es Arthur —cierra los ojos y sonriendo.

—Arthur —repite y tiene un flash raro de memoria, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

—Arthur, oui. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado volviendo a tomarle de la pierna.

—Hay... una cosa... una persona.

—Oui? —cariñitos suaves en la pierna, el británico niega, porque se le ha ido.

—¿Cómo se llama us... tú, cómo te llamas tú? —rectifica.

—Mmmmm... —se lo piensa un instante—. Francis.

—¿Y yo te llamo... France? —pregunta por qué eso no le cuadra.

—Tú me llamas France, oui... por consiguiente yo suelo llamarte Angleterre.

—¿No es eso un poco frío? —y se sonroja justo al acabar la frase.

—También me llamas Frog a veces… y yo suelo llamarte mon amour, o mon petit lapin —aclara cerrándole un ojo.

—Frog... —repite pensando que es bastante feo como apodo cariñoso—. Why? ¿Es alguna broma?

—Siempre has dicho en broma que parezco una rana. Inventaste eso hace cientos de años, cher...

—Oh... —le mira y se sonroja pensando que no se parece en nada a una rana.

—Cuando me llamas Frog, yo suelo llamarte Rosbif —sonríe un poco nostálgicamente, pensando qué podría pasar si Inglaterra no se acordara de nada nunca jamás. Niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos para quitarse ese pensamiento estúpido de la cabeza.

—Ah... es como... una broma... —sonríe forzadamente sin entender.

—Oui, son nombres cariñosos... —se incomoda un poco, porque a él le parece muy normal.

—Ejem... this is weird —se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—Lo sé, para mí también lo es, si te sirve de consuelo —sonríe de lado y suspira rascándose la mejilla.

El británico le mira de reojo, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Eres bueno para contar historias y te gusta la magia... y crees en unicornios —le mira—, y sueles sonrojarte a menudo y a veces eres celoso.

—No creo serlo ahora, no tengo historias que contar, ni nada que celar... me parece —baja la mirada a sus manos, jugando con ellas.

Francia le mira unos instantes más y extiende la mano hacia él.

—Allò, soy France... ¿cómo te llamas? —saluda como si acabara de conocerle el también.

—A... —vacila tomándole la mano de vuelta y algo le hace detenerse de lo que iba a decir—. England.

Francia sonríe con eso levantando un poquito las cejas. Se lleva la mano del inglés a la boca y le da un beso en el dorso con suavidad.

—Gusto en conocerte.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se le acelera el corazón mirándole. Francia le sostiene la mirada intensamente con los labios aun encima de la mano del inglés, notándole por un lado extraño y por otro infinitamente familiar, quien carraspea apartando la mano y la mirada.

Francia aprieta los ojos dejando que se lleve su mano, tranquilizándose a sí mismo... "solo es por ahora, no te recuerda, ya te recordará". Se levanta de la silla y se va al silloncito, tomando la revista que había tomado hace rato.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo otra vez. Francia se sienta y sonríe.

—Ehm... —vacila, por que quisiera saber más cosas, pero no quiere molestar.

—Amerique y Canadá son hermanos... —empieza a explicar—. Amerique te ve como un padre y sueles reñirle todo el tiempo por todo lo que hace. Canadá ve en ti también una figura paterna... Pero me ve más a mí como un padre. Ambos dependen mucho de nosotros.

Inglaterra parpadea pensando en los dos chicos de antes.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? –sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Todo —sonríe de lado.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Fácil, ¿verdad? —sonríe más al notar que se ríe.

—No tienes idea —se ríe pensando en que son... dos mil años.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a preguntar... —suspira.

—Pasamos la niñez juntos...

—Oh...

—Y bueno, como buenos amigos de la infancia nos hemos querido y peleado toda la vida... —mano en el pelo y sonríe—, y acostado.

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez apartando la mirada. El francés sonríe un poco.

—Es un poco violento... I mean... yo supongo que eso pasa así... estamos juntos, puesto que es lo que hacen las parejas y todo ese asunto —susurra—. Es... hace... mucho supongo. ¿Estamos casados o... algo? —pregunta inseguro.

—Lo siento, de por sí sueles incomodarte un poco... Pero has dicho que querías saberlo todo —se ríe desviando la mirada y poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja—. Non, no estamos casados... Pero sí, viene desde... Que éramos unos críos, oui.

—Why not? —pregunta sin pensar porque le parece raro si hace realmente tanto.

Francia suspira y sonríe.

—I mean... —se incomoda al notar lo que ha dicho—. No quiero decir que... es que... si hace tanto tiempo es raro, quiero decir que yo... que... I'm sorry —aprieta los ojos.

—No necesitamos casarnos para ser felices, cher —sonríe el francés levantándose otra vez y acercándose a la cama. Inglaterra carraspea otra vez y no le mira.

—Al final no han entrado los demás, creo que la enfermera les ha echado —cambia de tema.

Francia levanta una mano y vacila un poco antes de tocarle, pero antes de pensárselo más, le hunde la mano en el pelo.

Inglaterra se paraliza y le mira. Francia le sonríe un poco y le acaricia el cuero cabelludo con las uñas, hasta ponerle la mano en la nuca.

—Ehm... —vacila otra vez.

El francés se agacha hacia él, sabiendo que NO es aún el momento y no debería tratar de besarle... El inglés abre los ojos como platos y levanta las manos para detenerle de una manera un poco brusca. Francia carraspea y le quita la mano de la nuca, separándose y girándose a darle la espalda, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

_Bien, así funciona la democracia, la mayoría pidió capítulos más largos, ahora ateneos a las consecuencias... MUAJAJAJAJA. En otro orden de cosas... Franciaaaa que se te va la olla!_


	6. Chapter 6

—Uhm... I'm sorry, but... This is weird —aprieta los ojos disculpándose—. Entiendo que tú... but... Quisiera conocerte un poco mejor...

—Non, non... no pasa nada —murmura bastante sonrojado, de espaldas a él aun. Carraspea, pasándose la mano por el pelo, realmente incómodo. Le toma unos segundos más recuperar la compostura, cuando lo hace vuelve a sentarse en el sillón y a tomar la revista.

—I-I mean... —sigue, al notar su incomodidad—. You... eres muy atractivo y todo eso, pero es que...

Francia sonríe un poco y le cierra un ojo.

—Yo voy a seguir aquí... tomate tu tiempo —responde subiendo los pies al sillón y acurrucándose un poco con la revista en la mano—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? Who... Who are you?

Francia suspira y se recarga un poco en el sillón. Echa la cabeza atrás y cierra los ojos.

—Bien —carraspea un poco—, yo... —soy France, el país del amor... , piensa para sí. Suspira tratando de pensar, que ahora mismo es el momento de, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero al menos por ahora, de hacerle entender cómo son realmente las cosas dentro de él. Entreabre los ojos y gira la cabeza hasta mirarle.

Inglaterra le mira inocentemente, parpadeando y aun no se cree del todo que... es decir, era obvio, lo había dicho él mismo e iba a besarle, estaba seguro, pero ¿cómo podía alguien como ese hombre haberle elegido a él siendo que seguramente podía elegir a quien le diera la gana?

—A mí me gusta la vida más o menos simple, me gustan los desayunos en la cama, caminar de la mano por la Seine, adoro cocinar... me gusta pensar que lo hago mejor que todos los demás —sonríe—, en especial me gusta cocinar para ti aunque siempre me molestas diciéndome que no te gusta mi comida, pero sé que no es cierto porque la devoras.

—Ah... Vaya, parece que te... molesto a menudo —se rasca la cabeza.

—Oui, parece ser uno de tus pasatiempos —se ríe—. Me gustan las cosas románticas y la ropa buena, odio tus chalecos de rombos. Tuve una época de rebeldía en la que salí a conquistar a todo el mundo, pero al final del día terminé volviendo a ti —cierra los ojos y se pregunta si todo esto puede llamarle la atención a un inglés con la cabeza completamente borrada. Se incomoda pensando que seguramente le llamaría más la atención si le gustaran los coches y los deportes. Carraspea —, aunque también me gusta el fútbol, los coches y salir a beber cerveza... esas cosas.

—Suena divertido —sonríe un poco sin estar seguro—. Supongo que no uso tantos chalecos de rombos ahora y... ¿solemos ir a ver fútbol juntos? recuerdo el fútbol un poco.

—Usas chaleco de rombos diario, mon amour... —sonríe sin estar seguro el en lo absoluto del asunto del fútbol—. En general hacemos otras cosas juntos, pero podemos ver el fútbol cuando quieras.

—¿Qué cosas hacemos juntos? ¿Conducir? Me da un poco de recelo el coche ahora siendo tan reciente... el accidente.

—Habitualmente tú conduces... mmmm, generalmente nos vemos, salimos a comer a veces al teatro, a veces al cine o a un concierto... o a beber algo, aunque generalmente yo cocino. Solemos tener juntas y cosas de trabajo, aunque tú trabajas más que yo —sonríe cínicamente—, y... bueno, hacemos otras cosas placenteras también.

—Entiendo... —asiente pensando que no tiene nada de especial. Francia le mira atentamente y con cierta zozobra, porque no le parece que esto esté yendo bien.

—Es más divertido de lo que parece, solemos molestarnos mutuamente, peleamos un montón, pero... esos pleitos agradables, discusiones... ¿sabes? Suele ser... bueno, mejor de lo que suena, parece que te estoy vendiendo nuestra relación —se ríe un poco, bromeando.

—Ah... welll, es que es un poquito complicado. Ehm... ¿Qué es eso de tu época de rebeldía?

—Sé que es complicado —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira a los ojos, sonríe—. Una época que me dio por salir mucho y conocer a mucha gente... tú sabes cómo funciona en la adolescencia y la juventud... luego, bueno... al final del día me di cuenta que en realidad te quiero a ti y tú estás enamorado de mi así que ahora estamos juntos.

—Ya veo... ¿Cómo... cómo fue nuestra infancia? Tú eres francés y yo... ¿cómo podíamos ser amigos?

—Vivíamos cerca, éramos vecinos. Convivíamos mucho porque nuestros padres estaban ocupados en cosas importantes... cosas para el gobierno. Luego tu madre murió y viniste a vivir con nosotros. Eras un niño muy lindo.

—¿En... France?

—Ehh... digamos que teníamos temporadas en Angleterre y luego temporadas en France... No teníamos un lugar fijo.

—Que desordenado... ¿Cómo era mi madre?

El francés suspira porque no la recuerda bien del todo.

—Tu madre daba un poco de miedo y decía que odiaba a mi padre, pero en realidad no lo hacía —sonríe un poco—. Te quería mucho. El día que murió yo fui quién te encontró escondido adentro de un tronco en el bosque.

—¿Un tronco del bosque?

—Oui, estabas solo y asustado.

—Oh, thank you —sonríe sinceramente, aun de manera bastante diplomática y distante.

—No tienes que agradecerme, mon amour —le sonríe sintiendo el modo diplomático y un poco frío—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Of course.

—Llevo una hora aquí sentado hablándote de ti con naturalidad y confianza, sobre ti, sobre mí y sobre lo que somos y tú... simplemente no me conoces, en lo absoluto. ¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me viste? ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja... porque Francia le gusta, le parece cálido y cercano al hablar... familiar aunque no sepa ni de qué habla y le hace sentir mal no saber las bromas y no poder actuar como espera, porque le gustaría agradarle.

Y no hablemos de su aspecto físico que ha descubierto le hace acelerar el corazón solamente con mirarle, pero le da vergüenza admitir todo eso porque... solo hace una hora que "le conoce" y además de que bueno... es... incomodo admitirlo. Claro que si realmente es su pareja ya debe saber todo eso pero... aprieta los ojos.

Francia sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Yo no... Sabía quién eras y... es todo extraño —responde sin decir realmente todo lo que piensa.

—Quizás deberías dormir un poco —responde sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—¿D-dormir? —pregunta sin entender el tono. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te duele aun la cabeza?

—Ah... entiendo, disculpa, quizás estás cansado y prefieras ir a un hotel. No tienes que preocuparte, thank you por tu ayuda —vuelve con su tono diplomático. El francés niega con la cabeza y se ríe un poco.

—Orgulloso hasta cuando no te acuerdas de nada, Angleterre... —le mira y se levanta oooooootra vez... el baile de Francia. Se sienta en la silla de nuevo y recarga la cabeza en el colchón del inglés—. Pregunté que cómo iba tu cabeza...

—¿Orgulloso? No, solo que no... Bueno, no tienes que hacer todo esto por mí, me sabe mal. Ya no me duele tanto.

—No lo hago porque TENGA que hacerlo en realidad, lo hago porque quiero —y dios mío como le cuesta trabajo a Francia no TOCARLE —. ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

—Es que... todo eso es... mucha información y para ti es obvia pero... no me dice nada, es como si me contaras un libro que no he leído.

—Entiendo... debe ser muy confuso para ti, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo —le mira pensando en todo lo que esto implica. Para él, es Inglaterra, SU Inglaterra el que está acostado en la cama de hospital. Para Inglaterra, él es un hombre extraño que dice cosas bonitas y tiene la cabeza en su cama. Suspira y cae en la cuenta de que ni siquiera debe reconocerse a sí mismo. Le mira—. Oh! ¿Sabes cómo eres al menos? ¿Te acuerdas de ti mismo?

—¿De mi... mismo? —parpadea.

—Oui! —se levanta y saca su cartera, de adentro de ella saca... oh sí, es así de gay... un delgado espejo alargado un poco más grande que una tarjeta de crédito. Se sienta en la cama junto al inglés olvidando todo este asunto de no tocarle y la cercanía y se lo pone enfrente—. Tú y tus cejas... ¿te reconoces?

Inglaterra se mira al espejo y levanta las cejas al verse, inspeccionándose la cara. Francia vuelve a pasarle una mano por el pelo peinándole un poco (es que en serio, NO PUEDE evitarlo).

Al verse, le parece aún MÁS increíble todo lo que el francés le está contando, puesto que a pesar de que sus ojos le parecen bonitos, su pelo de estropajo y sus grandes cejas le dan un aspecto más bien feucho.

—Tienes una pequeña cicatriz aquí, casi nadie la ve... —le pasa el dedo por una ceja, una cicatriz muy tenue que el mismo le hizo en el siglo diecisiete con una espada.

—Oh... —la mira y se sonroja incomodándose de nuevo cuando nota el tacto del francés.

—¿No te pareces ni siquiera remotamente familiar? —pregunta suavemente notando el sonrojo y quitando la mano.

—Pues... no lo sé... quizás un poco.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Eso suena realmente a un no bastante mal disimulado.

El británico le mira y sonríe embobándose un poco cuando le ve reírse. Francia le sonríe sinceramente.

—Ya quisiera ver qué harías tú en mi caso, Frog —responde por algún motivo y parpadea sin saber por qué ha dicho eso.

Francia le mira intensamente, sonriendo más aún porque eso ha sonado tremendamente familiar.

—I'm sorry, no quería ofenderte, no sé por qué lo he dicho —se excusa en su tono diplomático otra vez.

—Non, non... Venga, Rosbif, dame un poco de crédito —le acaricia la mejilla coquetamente y le cierra un ojo.

El inglés de nuevo se sonroja y se le acelera el corazón. El francés deja de tocarle la mejilla y se ríe otra vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa te gusta mucho? —pregunta marcando las erres y hablando lentamente.

El británico traga saliva sin poder pensar nada más que "Tú", niega con la cabeza. Francia se acaricia la barbita con una mano, sonriendo y mirándole de esa manera en la que suele mirarle de "tú eres la única persona en este momento en el mundo para mí". Inglaterra intenta echarse un poco atrás en la cama, cada vez más nervioso porque... bueno, si ya le afecta cuando está acostumbrado a él...

* * *

_No salimos de una que nos metemos a otra, Francia..._


	7. Chapter 7

—Entiendo... debe ser muy confuso para ti, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo —le mira pensando en todo lo que esto implica. Para él, es Inglaterra, SU Inglaterra el que está acostado en la cama de hospital. Para Inglaterra, él es un hombre extraño que dice cosas bonitas y tiene la cabeza en su cama. Suspira y cae en la cuenta de que ni siquiera debe reconocerse a sí mismo. Le mira—. Oh! ¿Sabes cómo eres al menos? ¿Te acuerdas de ti mismo?

—¿De mi... mismo? —parpadea.

—Oui! —se levanta y saca su cartera, de adentro de ella saca... oh sí, es así de gay... un delgado espejo alargado un poco más grande que una tarjeta de crédito. Se sienta en la cama junto al inglés olvidando todo este asunto de no tocarle y la cercanía y se lo pone enfrente—. Tú y tus cejas... ¿te reconoces?

Inglaterra se mira al espejo y levanta las cejas al verse, inspeccionándose la cara. Francia vuelve a pasarle una mano por el pelo peinándole un poco (es que en serio, NO PUEDE evitarlo).

Al verse, le parece aún MÁS increíble todo lo que el francés le está contando, puesto que a pesar de que sus ojos le parecen bonitos, su pelo de estropajo y sus grandes cejas le dan un aspecto más bien feucho.

—Tienes una pequeña cicatriz aquí, casi nadie la ve... —le pasa el dedo por una ceja, una cicatriz muy tenue que el mismo le hizo en el siglo diecisiete con una espada.

—Oh... —la mira y se sonroja incomodándose de nuevo cuando nota el tacto del francés.

—¿No te pareces ni siquiera remotamente familiar? —pregunta suavemente notando el sonrojo y quitando la mano.

—Pues... no lo sé... quizás un poco.

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Eso suena realmente a un no bastante mal disimulado.

El británico le mira y sonríe embobándose un poco cuando le ve reírse. Francia le sonríe sinceramente.

—Ya quisiera ver qué harías tú en mi caso, Frog —responde por algún motivo y parpadea sin saber por qué ha dicho eso.

Francia le mira intensamente, sonriendo más aún porque eso ha sonado tremendamente familiar.

—I'm sorry, no quería ofenderte, no sé por qué lo he dicho —se excusa en su tono diplomático otra vez.

—Non, non... Venga, Rosbif, dame un poco de crédito —le acaricia la mejilla coquetamente y le cierra un ojo.

El inglés de nuevo se sonroja y se le acelera el corazón. El francés deja de tocarle la mejilla y se ríe otra vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa te gusta mucho? —pregunta marcando las erres y hablando lentamente.

El británico traga saliva sin poder pensar nada más que "Tú", niega con la cabeza. Francia se acaricia la barbita con una mano, sonriendo y mirándole de esa manera en la que suele mirarle de "tú eres la única persona en este momento en el mundo para mí". Inglaterra intenta echarse un poco atrás en la cama, cada vez más nervioso porque... bueno, si ya le afecta cuando está acostumbrado a él...

—Los barcos —susurra subiendo una pierna a la cama y acomodándose un poco, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

—B-Barcos —repite en francés sin ni escucharse.

—Mais oui... especialmente si son grandes. El olor del mar, el atardecer en el océano —sigue evidentemente notando que lo ha dicho en francés, hablando apasionadamente, con plena convicción y sin dejar de mirarle—, la piel pegajosa de sudor y de mar, el movimiento rítmico de las olas en ese vaivén.

—E-El va-vaivén, yes... —repite otra vez desviando la vista a la pierna un segundo, cada vez más nervioso, sintiéndose un adolescente sobrehormonado frente a una estrella del rock.

El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo y le sonríe de nuevo sabiendo que le guuuuuustaaaaaaa, disfrutando esta actividad. El inglés se hace un poquito más pequeño subiendo los hombros y clavando la cabeza en el cojín.

—Oh, ¿y sabes qué otra cosa nos gusta mucho a los dos? —se gira un poco hacia él y recargándose en su propio codo con la cabeza un poco levantada, prestándole aún su completa atención, mirándole con intensidad.

Traga saliva otra vez, mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes, pensando irremediablemente en sexo... y se le puede leer en el tono de rojo que maneja en la cara.

—La poesía —susurra parpadeando leeeentamente.

—Po...esí...a... —repite con dificultad por que Francia está demasiado cerca.

—Baise m´encore, rebaise moi et baise: Donne m´en un de tes plus savoureux, Donne m´en un de tes plus amoureux: Je t´en rendrai quatre plus chauds que braise —recita lentamente arrastrando las erres, diciendo caaada palabra con absoluta convicción, entrecerrando los ojos... y siendo Francia, completamente francia en términos generales.

("Bésame otra vez y vuélveme a besar: Dame uno de tus besos más sabrosos, Dame uno de tus besos amorosos, Cual brasa ardiente cuatro te voy a dar." Quiero aclarar que ese poema lo escribió una mujer... Louise Labé)

Lo que, por supuesto, hace que el inglés se derrita a cada palabra sin siquiera saber por qué pensando que seguramente es lo más bonito y más erótico que le han dicho y hecho nunca.

—Las, te plains-tu? Ça que ce mal j´apaise —entreabre los ojos y se le acerca poniéndole una mano en el pecho y acercándose a el un poco—, En t´en donnant dix autres doucereux, ainsi mêlant nos baisers tant heureux, jouissons-nous l´un de l´autre à notre aise.

(¿Te quejas? Ven, que yo calme tu pesar, Dándote, aún, diez besos deleitosos. Y mezclando nuestros besos tan dichosos, Del placer entrambos vamos a gozar.)

Inglaterra le sigue mirando absolutamente embobado pensando que no puede ser de verdad y sin reaccionar porque se me va a poner a chillar como una quinceañera moja bragas.

—Lors double vie à chacun en suivra, Chacun en soi et son ami vivra. —se acereca más, rozándole la mejilla con la barbita y recitándole al oído — Permets m´amour penser quelque folie.

"Cada uno así doble vida tendrá, Porque en sí y en su amigo vivirá. Amor, déjame una locura sentir"

Inglaterra vacila casi sin poder soportarlo con el corazón desbocado y sin saber qué hacer

Francia se queda unos instantes ahí, cerca de su oído y luego le acaricia la mejilla de vuelta hasta ponerse frente a él casi rozándole los labios.

El inglés vacila un instante más y se da la vuelta bajándose de la cama de un salto corriendo y arrancándose de cuajo el gotero hasta meterse en el baño. El francés levanta las cejas, sorprendido y descolocado, porque esperaba un BESO.

* * *

_Otro intento más. Fuerza Francia, ya caerá. Yaaaa caeráaa._


	8. Chapter 8

—Merde... —susurra sonriendo de lado y subiendo la manguera del suero para que no gotee, notando que se ha llevado la aguja metida aún en el dorso de la mano. Al menos, aun cuando no se acordara de nada, conseguía exactamente el mismo resultado.

Inglaterra se apoya contra la puerta del baño con una más que evidente erección además de todos su signos vitales hiper activados, sabiendo que iba a venir el médico a preguntar qué estaba pasando y no sabría qué responder... ¿de verdad ese hombre era su... boyfriend o lo que fuera?

Francia arregla la cama y las almohadas, levantándose y guardando su espejito en la cartera, entre satisfecho por el resultado e insatisfecho por la falta de beso. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lograría enamorar al inglés, quizás de hecho esta vez sería más fácil, porque él estaba mucho más seguro de lo que quería y... bueno, el inglés no tenía en mente las cosas desagradables que habían pasado. Se arregla un poco y se echa de nuevo en el sillón tomando la revista.

—Angleterre? —pregunta en voz alta, desinteresadamente, después de un ratito. Obtenía cierto... placer, de que se le recordara con tanta... certeza lo mucho que le gustaba al inglés. Sonríe.

Inglaterra se lava la cara y trata de calmarse lo mejor posible, quizás si salía y bromeaba un poco sobre lo sucedido, no sería tan dramático.

—I'm... sorry —se disculpa mirando al suelo con aun todo el rubor del mundo cuando logra por fin salir del baño con la cabeza mojada—. Yo tuve una... urgencia —aprieta los ojos sin ser capaz de admitir la verdad incómoda.

—Eso pude notarlo, mon petit —responde mirándole de arriba a abajo y comiéndole un poco con los ojos.

—Es que eres muy guapo y creo que mi... cuerpo sí se acuerda de ti —añade nervioso aun en la puerta del baño, sin mirarle.

Francia sonríe sinceramente con esta respuesta, considerándola tremendamente... bueno, una respuesta excelente, especialmente cuando viene del inglés. Inclina la cabeza.

—Eso es un adelanto, ¿no crees? —pregunta bajando la revista que está nada más manoseando, porque en realidad no ha visto naaaaaaaada.

—Es un poco incómodo —carraspea cuando una enfermera llega al cuarto a ver qué ha pasado con las taquicardias y ahora que hay arritmia.

Francia trata de no reírse cuando la enfermera menciona las taquicardias, sin moverse del sillón, esperando que el inglés le explique.

—Ah... yes, ehm... todo va bien, es... no es nada —vacila nervioso, sonrojándose otra vez sin saber qué decir.

—Le han dado ganas de ir al baño y ha tenido una poca de vergüenza de mostrarme el bello culo que tiene cuando fue para allá. Ya le he dicho yo que entiendo que esta enfermito y no pasa nada, pero... —explica Francia a la enfermera—, creo que de ahí la taquicardia.

—¿Has visto mi...? —empieza a preguntar cayendo en la cuenta tratando de cerrarse la bata.

Francia le mira y le cierra un ojo con picardía. Inglaterra se mete a la cama corriendo otra vez tapándose hasta la nariz.

El francés le sonríe a la enfermera volviendo a mirar su revista con TODA la cara de inocente que puede hacer. La enfermera le echa una mirada de advertencia.

—Míster, ¿se va a quedar a pasar la noche?

—Oui —le mira, insisto, con inocencia—, ha pedido el doctor que se quede alguien y yo me he ofrecido.

—¿Quiere que le preparemos el sofá cama o se lo preparará usted? —ofrece la enfermera.

—Mmmm creo que ustedes sería más conveniente, claro —sonríe.

—No es necesario que te quedes —informa el inglés en su mismo tono amable mientras la enfermera se dispone a arreglar la cama.

—Ah, Non? ¿Y quién va a contarte una historia antes de dormir?

—Creo que ya soy grandecito y puedo dormir sin una de esas...

—Pero yo no —se sienta en la cama del inglés a esperar a la enfermera.

Él le mira de reojo y vuelve a cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

—Tú sueles ser el encargado de las historias..., —le acaricia la pierna.

—Thank... —se paraliza otra vez cuando nota que le toca.

—Thank? —sonríe Francia hacia él, acariciándole la pierna

No le escucha, mirando la mano de Francia por encima de las sábanas aun con ellas hasta la nariz. El francés sonríe al verle la cara moviendo la mano lentamente hasta pasar su rodilla y subir un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes contar hoy una historia?

El británico se tensa más sin prestarle atención a nada más que esa mano, acurrucando las piernas para intentar huir.

Francia levanta la mano y se la pasa a si mismo por la barbilla, sonriendo.

—Eh?

—What? —ahora si le mira a la cara.

El de ojos azules sonríe de anuncio de pasta de dientes y se echa un poco sobre sus piernas recargando el brazo al otro lado de ellas.

—¿Te parezco guapo entonces?

El de ojos verdes se sonroja infinitamente sujetando la sábana a la altura de la nariz, sin saber que contestar, porque es obvio que es guapo, pero no es tan fácil hablar de ello.

—¿Te digo algo? —se le acerca un poco y baja el tono de voz—. A mí, tú me gustas mucho.

El inglés tiembla sin cambiar de postura ni de expresión. El francés sonríe al sentirlo temblar.

—Sí que me gus... —empieza a confesar porque piensa que si es su pareja y planea que así siga, va a tener que tragarse un poco su vergüenza y decirle estas cosas que igual ya sabe, cuando la enfermera le corta informando de que la cama está montada.

—Ahhh! Mademoiselle! —le riñe Francia apretando los ojos, pero el inglés ya está con toda la cabeza bajo las sábanas, escondido como un pequeño foco de color rojo.

Francia gruñe mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y levantándose de la cama, preguntándole que cada cuanto irán a revisar al inglés en la noche. La mujer explica que cada tres horas si todo está estable. Francia asiente y la despacha.

Cuando se va, Inglaterra sigue metido bajo las sábanas a modo tortuguita.

—Tres horas... Y así pretenden que uno pase una noche decente —empieza a desabotonarse la camisa acercándose a la cama. Le toca la pierna otra vez—. Allò? Vives aún, rosbif?

—Nnnn —se hace más bolita, temblando otra vez.

—Cher... ¿Estás bien? —le pasa una mano por la espalda y se quita el cinturón dándose cuenta de algo.

Inglaterra saca un poquito la cabeza, nervioso, para mirarle.

—Mmmm tengo un problemita... —explica Francia de repente.

Parpadea mirándole esperando a que le cuente, calmándose por el cambio de tema.

—Traigo camiseta... —se quita la camisa dejando ver una camiseta que lo queda ajustada por cierto.

Baja la vista se su cara a la camiseta y abre los ojos como platos... bajo la sábana, la mancha un poco de rojo con la sangre que le sale de la nariz.

Más debe abrirlos cuando Francia se abre el botón de los pantalones y un poquito la cremallera, bajándoselos hasta la línea del pubis y declara con fingido pesar. "... pero no traigo ropa interior"

Se encoge aún más dentro de las sábanas, efectivamente con los ojos como platos y algunos asuntos felices ahí abajo.

—No creo que fuera una buena idea andar desnudo por aquí, luego la gente se ofende... —indica cual si realmente soliera importarle, camina hasta el armario del cuarto con los pantalones detenidos ahí por bastante poco. Le da la espalda—, voy a ver si entre la ropa tuya...

Inglaterra sigue mirándole con la nariz borboteante tapada con las sábanas y de nuevo una taquicardia evidente que puede oírse con la frecuencia de los pitidos de la máquina como un cruel chivato e indeseablemente, pasa lo que siempre le pasa a Francia.

* * *

_Si Inglaterra con memoria se viera a si mismo haciendo esto, seguro querría golpearse la cabeza ¿No te parece?_


	9. Chapter 9

Inglaterra tiene el pensamiento. No es un pensamiento, es EL pensamiento, el que suele tener cualquier persona alrededor de Francia tarde o temprano. Y es que Francia es apuesto y parece estar interesado. No parece difícil conseguir sexo con él, lleva como tres cuartos de hora insinuándosele. Podría dejarle... pasar un buen rato y si luego resulta que es inapropiado y alguien más es mejor, si te he visto no me acuerdo, ya que aunque dice que son pareja y salen, no parecen tener mucha más conexión más allá del sexo.

Francia baja la bolsa de ropa del inglés y remueve un poquito adentro, notando que el chaleco está completamente manchado en sangre, seguramente de la nariz o algo así. Lo acaricia un poco volviendo a pensar que el accidente ha sido fuerte, y que seguro si Inglaterra fuera Arthur el diplomático quizás no habría sobrevivido. Suspira encontrando los calzoncillos blancos del inglés y sonriendito.

—Opa! Aquí están! —exclama sonriendo, levantándolos un poco.

Inglaterra sonríe, pensando ahora en cómo conseguir llevar a cabo esa idea. Francia le sonríe de regreso y le apunta con un dedo.

—Ahora no mires, eh... —indica girándose de espaldas y haciendo que la puerta del armario le cubra un poco pero no lo suficiente. Se agacha desatando las agujetas de sus zapatos y mostrando un poco el culo. Se yergue otra vez y deja caer sus pantalones al suelo sacando una pierna y luego la otra y metiéndolas a los calzoncillos del inglés.

—¿Te da vergüenza que tu pareja te vea desnudo? —pregunta Inglaterra en un tono un poco parecido al que usa Francia, porque ahora es un adulto y no un niño inseguro y además esta persona frente a él no significa tanto para él como para que le afecten sus burlas.

—Mmmmm —le mira—. Non, no a mí... Pero considerando que llevas un par de horas de conocerme, quizás te podría haber incomodado —explica caminando al sofá cama.

—Quizás debería ir acostumbrándome —suspira por que estaba intentando coquetearle un poco o algo y no le ha salido.

—Habitualmente eres tú el avergonzado —sonríe más poniendo su ropa en el sillón y acercándose a la cama—. Esa pregunta entera, suena rara viniendo de ti, ¿sabes?

—Creo que quisiera ver mis cosas, quizás mi teléfono y mis efectos personales me digan algo más sobre mí —propone.

—¿Insinúas que no te he dicho yo lo suficiente? —pregunta levantando una mano otra vez y acariciándole el pelo.

—Bueno, no es eso...

Francia suspira un poco pensando que al parecer el inglés perdió un poco el interés con lo de los calzoncillos. Quizás había sido demasiado o demasiado poco. Este Inglaterra le pone un poco nervioso, es demasiado... Diferente. ¿Preguntando si a él le daba vergüenza? Claro que no se la daba, era sólo... parte de la seducción. Ver y no ver.

Inglaterra se revuelve levantándose dispuesto a ir a por sus cosas para saber cómo hacerlo, pues al intentar jugar un poco la cosa había reaccionado mal. Quizás tenía una carta o alguna conversación en su teléfono que le mostrara quién era realmente esta persona que se presentaba a como su pareja, empezaba a creer que realmente solo era un asunto convenido por lo bien que se veía el francés... no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que él aportaba a cambio, quizás solo quería la nacionalidad inglesa o algo parecido. Suspira pensando que no está seguro de ser ese tipo de persona tan solo pendiente de las apariencias y que debe haberle pasado en la vida para haber acabado así.

—Vale, vale... No se sí esté ahí tu cartera ahí, pero está tu reloj y creo yo que tu teléfono —le detiene del hombro antes de que se levante.

—Puedo ir a buscarlas yo mismo —le mira a la cara.

—No sin mostrarme el culo —responde en automático.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se echa un poco atrás, sonrojándose de nuevo. Francia sonríe tranquilizándose un poco con esa reacción que es más normal que todo lo demás.

—Voy por tus cosas... —indica yendo hacia el armario.

El inglés vuelve a meterse en las sábanas nervioso y Francia camina hasta el armario pensando rápidamente que la cartera en este momento no es una opción, tiene todas sus identificaciones y tarjetas que indican bien quien es... Quizás el teléfono estaría mejor aunque, bueno... A saber que tenía ahí. Toma la bolsa y rebusca un poco en ella.

—Tráeme toda la bolsa, please —pide.

—Hay cosas ensangrentadas aquí —explica tomando la cartera en su mano aún adentro de la bolsa.

—Pues debe ser mi ropa que llevaba en el accidente —se pasa la mano por algunas de las magulladuras que tiene envenadas.

—Lo sé, sólo... Mira, la camisa la cortaron en dos, no sé qué habrás hecho —saca la cartera envuelta en un trozo de camisa y la pone en una de las tablas del armario saca el otro trozo de camisa y lo pone encima del otro haciendo bulto.

Camina a la cama con la bolsa en la mano, aun preguntándose cómo logró mandar a la mierda toda la tensión sexual.

—Es igual eso, no quiero mi ropa, quiero mi teléfono y mi documentación... tengo seguro un ordenador portátil.

—No veo por aquí ningún ordenador portátil, cher —responde sentándose en la cama y extendiéndole su reloj clásico redondo de extensible negro y carátula blanca.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo este reloj! —exclama. Francia sonríe sinceramente con eso.

—No me recuerdas a mí pero recuerdas al reloj... Merde —protesta en broma.

—Pues... I'm sorry —se excusa agobiado con eso—. Yo no...

—Eh, eh... Calma —le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad al verlo mortificado.

—Quizás sería mejor que durmieras mientras yo busco aquí —propone suspirando otra vez. (Mientras se pone el reloj y se siente mejor por algún motivo). Francia se humedece los labios y le mira fijamente pensando que quizás quiere hacer esto solo.

—Je... —traga saliva mirándole hacer... tan normal, tan habitual. Desvía la mirada—. Bien, puedo irme a la cama si quieres.

—Pues... como quieras, es que me sabe mal tenerte en vela.

—No es en realidad tan tarde, pero puedo... —señala el sillón un poco agobiado con todo esto. Se levanta—... leer mi revista.

—¿Dónde está mi documentación? —pregunta rebuscando, habiendo encontrado el teléfono.

—Seguramente los guardias la tienen, Angleterre, o se quedó en el coche. Mañana quizás puedas averiguarlo —camina al sillón y se sienta en el subiendo las piernas haciéndose bolita.

El británico suspira tomando el teléfono en vista de que no hay más. Francia le mira atentamente en silencio.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo mi número secreto —nota al darse cuenta que el teléfono no tiene batería y está apagado porque nadie lo ha cargado en tres días, se deja caer en el cojín derrotado. Francia le mira pensando que él si se lo sabe... Sacando su propio teléfono y mirándolo.

—¿Qué querías encontrar ahí?

—No lo sé... quizás... fotos o... alguna conversación por mensajes...

—Yo... tengo algunas fotos y conversaciones —le mira.

—Oh... —se revuelve. Francia le mira incomodarse y suspira porque no va a prestarle su teléfono para que lo espíe completo y el inglés no parece querer realmente que se acerque.

—¿Quieres que te muestre alguna? —pregunta de todos modos pensando en más de alguna foto que él le ha tomado al inglés y el inglés no se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

_A Inglaterra le da tanta vergüenza que lo intenta una vez y si es un fracaso ya se deprime... pobrecito mío, ¡sigue probando! Aunque tus pensamientos no son precisamente los adecuados..._


	10. Chapter 10

Inglaterra asiente nervioso de todas formas. Francia suspira y se levanta acercándole el teléfono con una primera foto.

Es una foto de ellos dos, el inglés sostiene un libro, con el ceño fruncido mientras el francés sonríe y le abraza por la espalda. Inglaterra frunce el ceño al notar su propia expresión.

—Sueles ser un poco renuente...

—¿Renuente? —le mira

—Oui... Sueles avergonzarte. Mira, esta es muy buena, la tomo Hongrie...

Le mira de reojo pensando que claro que se avergüenza siendo el francés como se ve, como no pasarse balbuceando como idiota, pero vuelve a notarse con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmm... —busca entre las fotos. El británico aparta la cara esperando pacientemente, respetando su privacidad para no ver las fotos que no quiere mostrarle.

—Eso es... un traje militar —levanta las grandes cejas al ver la siguiente—. ¿Hicimos juntos el servicio?

—Ese eres tú... Ehh, más o menos —asiente poniendo otra foto.

—En todas ellas parezco enojado.

—Eres un poco malhumorado. Esta la tomo Prusse —sonríe.

El inglés se sonroja al verse con el torso desnudo, en la cama con él, sonrojado y de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. El francés le mira de reojo algo incómodo notando el mismo las caras del inglés en las fotos, que no eran relevantes cuando no tenía que dar explicaciones.

—Esta la tomo Espagne... —agrega empezando a buscar un poco desesperadamente alguna foto en la que el inglés no parezca absolutamente incómodo a su lado.

—Sigo... de mal humor —nota incomodo empatizando consigo mismo un poco.

—Esta te la mandamos cuando fui a visitar a Seychelles —prueba tratando de poner algo más neutral, incomodito.

—Oh —sonríe un poquito al ver a Francia y a la chica morena haciendo el tonto con unas colas de pelo.

—Esta es en París... Me la tomo Espagne para los anuncios del periódico.

Parpadea mirando la foto del francés sonriente en el mostrador de una pastelería y se sonroja un poquito porque es guapo.

—Este es un dibujo de ti de pequeño...

—Oh... también frunzo el ceño aunque sonrío...

—Eres un poco malhumorado, ya te lo he dicho —sonríe de lado.

Inglaterra suspira otra vez, nada convencido de esto.

—¿Qué piensas?

—No entiendo esto —asegura el británico.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunta suavemente.

—Tú y yo... no entiendo cómo es posible, como funciona.

—Funciona... —vacila un poco.

—Parezco enfadado en todas las fotos, no me siento malhumorado en especial y... no sé qué compartimos en realidad.

—Compartimos toda una vida juntos y lo creas o no, estoy seguro que nadie en el mundo te quiere más de lo que te quiero yo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y a ti te avergüenza, pero estoy seguro que me quieres más que nadie más independientemente de lo bien o mal que me vea.

Inglaterra le mira incrédulo.

—Discúlpame, pero me parece un poco complejo de creer ahora mismo —suspira los ojos cerrados—. I mean... no que no sea posible —vacila pensando en que seguramente le ha costado toda una vida hacerle creer que no le quiere solo por su físico aunque así sea. Francia le mira de reojo.

—Eso es justamente lo que te hace especial... Porque sé exactamente lo que debes estar pensando ahora.

—What?

—Debes pensar que seguramente podría salir con alguien mejor, o que es ridículo que tu no salgas conmigo por cómo me veo, independientemente de todas mis otras características.

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—El asunto es que CADA persona que aparece en mi vida piensa más o menos lo mismo —explica.

El inglés sigue mirándole pensando que qué espera si no y que no sabe por qué lo dice en ese tono como si fuera una maldición ser guapo.

—Es muy divertido... un tiempo, es sumamente agradable, salir y tirarte a QUIEN QUIERAS, que TODOS te vean.

—Ehm... quizás si me besas esto funcione mejor —propone pensando que eso es de lo habla Francia, sin escucharle realmente, un poco avergonzado por la petición.

—Eh? —le mira descolocadillo tomado por sorpresa especialmente porque él iba en otra línea con lo que decía. Inglaterra aparta la mirada porque no es tan fácil y luego recuerda su plan de simplemente pasarlo bien ahora en esta oportunidad y luego salir a descubrir el mundo y hacer su vida.

—Well, I do not know, ya sabes —se encoge de hombros. Francia le mira fijamente porque él está hablando de por qué es especial y de que le quiere más que a nadie y el inglés quiere... un beso. Traga saliva pensando que, por otro lado, los besos siempre han ido bien con el inglés.

—¿Quieres un beso? —sonríe un poco de lado y le mira a los ojos.

—Well, I don't know —repite con aire desinteresado, pero sonrojado—. Quizás así entienda qué hay entre nosotros.

—Bien... —se le acerca un poco más de lo que ya estaba, porque estaba sentado en la cama mostrándole las fotos. Levanta una mano y le acaricia un poco el pelo suavemente.

El británico se sonroja otra vez y de nuevo los pitidos de la maquina marcando su corazón comentan al respecto.

El galo cierra los ojos y se advierte a si mismo de que esto PUEDE ser sumamente extraño un instante antes de acercarse con seguridad y poner sus labios sobre los del inglés, quien se sonríe en el beso con mucha seguridad porque esto ha sido muy fácil y con todo lo que hace el francés no tiene ninguna duda de que le quiere. Luego piensa que quizás se está aprovechando un poco de la buena fe de este hombre que parece quererle tanto y está destrozado porque con el accidente ha perdido a una persona importante que no le recuerda.

Francia entreabre los labios y busca cierta intensidad en el beso, haciendo un esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado e Inglaterra acaba por perderse porque venga, Francia besa de vicio.

El francés corta el beso pronto y repentinamente, sintiendo ausente algo que NUNCA está ausente en un beso con el inglés. Aprieta los ojos.

—Oh... —susurra el francés con el corazón acelerado.

Inglaterra se queda atrás, valorándolo, ha sido un buen beso y le ha gustado, sin duda, pero no había violines, ni mariposas en el estómago, ni fuegos artificiales, ni ningún tipo de cursilería parecida.

El francés abre los ojos y le mira con el corazón en un nudo. Inglaterra sonríe.

Francia se echa un poquito para atrás aunque la sonrisa ayuda un poquito. Traga saliva.

—Esto... es...

—Weird.

—Es... es... —traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiendo un hoyo en el estómago. Se levanta de la cama abrazándose un poco a sí mismo.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño nervioso, pensando que quizás no le ha gustado.

—Es difícil —susurra inclinando la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Quizás si probamos de nuevo... —propone.

Francia vacila mirándole a los ojos, el inglés se sonroja sosteniéndole la mirada.

El francés traga saliva y se recarga en la cama otra vez, mirándole a sus ojos verdes, convencido de que es capaz de hacer que el beso vaya mejor. Inglaterra suspira pensando que cada vez que intenta algo un poco en esa línea el galo reacciona mal, frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos. ¿Si esto tampoco funciona qué es lo funciona?

* * *

_Lo bueno es que Francia, por primera vez en la vida, Inglaterra no parece tremendamente avergonzado y te has ganado un beso. Lo malo es que como es obvio, no está avergonzado porque no está enamorado de ti. Quizás al final valga la pena soportar su tsunderez..._


End file.
